Bob Hastings
Bob Hastings (born April 18, 1925 in Brooklyn, New York - June 30, 2014 in Burbank, California) was a character actor whose career has encompassed radio, television, film, and animation voice-overs. His main DCAU role was as Gotham Police Department Commissioner James Gordon, though he occasionally doubled in bit parts. Hastings passed away on June 30, 2014 from pancreatic cancer, almost two months after Efrem Zimbalist, Jr., the voice of Alfred Pennyworth. DCAU filmography File:James Gordon.png| Commissioner Gordon * "On Leather Wings" - Commissioner Gordon * "Christmas With the Joker" - Commissioner Gordon * "Nothing to Fear" - Commissioner Gordon * "The Last Laugh" - Armored Car Driver, Henchman (uncredited) * "Pretty Poison" - Commissioner Gordon, Rose Cafe chef (uncredited) * "P.O.V." - Commissioner Gordon * "Be A Clown" - Commissioner Gordon * " " - Commissioner Gordon * "It's Never Too Late" - Commissioner Gordon * "The Cat and the Claw" - Commissioner Gordon * "Beware the Gray Ghost" - Commissioner Gordon * "Joker's Favor" - Commissioner Gordon * "Vendetta" - Commissioner Gordon * "Fear of Victory" - Commissioner Gordon, Team doctor (uncredited), Thief (uncredited) * "The Clock King" - Commissioner Gordon, Truck Driver (uncredited) * "Appointment in Crime Alley" - Commissioner Gordon * "Eternal Youth" - Commissioner Gordon * "Mad as a Hatter" - Commissioner Gordon * "Dreams in Darkness" - Commissioner Gordon * "Perchance to Dream" - Commissioner Gordon * "The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy" - Commissioner Gordon * "Robin's Reckoning" - Commissioner Gordon * "The Laughing Fish" - Commissioner Gordon * "Night of the Ninja" - Commissioner Gordon * "Cat Scratch Fever" - Commissioner Gordon * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" - Commissioner Gordon * "Heart of Steel" - Commissioner Gordon, Commissioner Gordon (duplicant) * "Joker's Wild" - Commissioner Gordon * "Moon of the Wolf" - Commissioner Gordon * "Terror in the Sky" - Commissioner Gordon * "Almost Got 'Im" - Commissioner Gordon * "What Is Reality?" - Commissioner Gordon * "I Am the Night" - Commissioner Gordon * "Off Balance" - Commissioner Gordon * "Paging the Crime Doctor" - Commissioner Gordon * "His Silicon Soul" - Commissioner Gordon * "Blind as a Bat" - Commissioner Gordon * "Fire From Olympus" - Commissioner Gordon * "Read My Lips" - Commissioner Gordon * "Shadow of the Bat" - Commissioner Gordon * "Mudslide" - Commissioner Gordon * "The Worry Men" - Commissioner Gordon * "House & Garden" - Commissioner Gordon * "Trial" - Commissioner Gordon * "Harlequinade" - Commissioner Gordon * "Time Out of Joint" - Commissioner Gordon * " " - Commissioner Gordon * "Riddler's Reform" - Commissioner Gordon * " " - Commissioner Gordon * "Deep Freeze" - Commissioner Gordon Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm - Commissioner Gordon * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero - Commissioner Gordon Video games * The Adventures of Batman & Robin - Commissioner Gordon * Batman: Vengeance - Commissioner Gordon * "World's Finest, Part I" - Commissioner Gordon * "Knight Time" - Commissioner Gordon * "Holiday Knights" - Commissioner Gordon * "Cold Comfort" - Commissioner Gordon * "Growing Pains" - Commissioner Gordon * "Over the Edge" - Commissioner Gordon * "Critters" - Commissioner Gordon * "Cult of the Cat" - Commissioner Gordon * "Legends of the Dark Knight" - Commissioner Gordon * "Mad Love" - Commissioner Gordon Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman - Commissioner Gordon Video games * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Commissioner Gordon * "Jailhouse Wreck" - Commissioner Gordon * "No, I'm Batgirl!" - Commissioner Gordon * "Signal Fires" - Commissioner Gordon (robot) * "Cold Hands, Cold Heart" - Commissioner Gordon, Commissioner Gordon (robot) * "Hard as Nails" - Commissioner Gordon }} Background information Hastings began his career in New York radio in the early 1940s, performing as an adolescent singer on The National Barn Dance and as part of the young repertory company on Coast to Coast on a Bus. By 1944, he was playing the lead on Archie Andrews (based on the comic books) along with episodic work on other series through the 1940s and 1950s, including a few henchman on the radio Superman series and frequent appearances on The Cavalcade Of America and the sci-fi series Dimension X and X-Minus One. Hastings made the adjustment to television as early as 1949, initially working in both New York and Hollywood, with early on-camera appearances on Captain Video (a regular as cadet Hal), The Phil Silvers Show (as various military aides), and Car 54, Where Are You. He became increasingly prominent as a regular foil on sitcoms, notably as Lt. Elroy Carpenter on McHale's Navy, saloonkeeper Tommy Kelsey on All In The Family, and even a stint as the voice of the cuckoo clock raven on The Munsters. He also played Superboy in various Filmation Superman shorts between 1966 and 1969. Hastings' other TV work included guest spots on a range of sitcoms, dramas, and fantasy shows, including Green Acres, The Rockford Files, The Incredible Hulk, and Murder, She Wrote, to name a few. Film credits are highlighted by The Poseidon Adventure, along with Harper Valley P.T.A., Don Knotts vehicles The Love God? and How to Frame a Figg, and the Disney movies Moon Pilot, The Boatniks, Charley and the Angel, and No Deposit, No Return. In animation, he was heard regularly as Henry Glopp on Jeannie and D.D. on Clue Club. See also * List of live-action crossovers External links * * Robert Hastings at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Gotham Girls voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Video game voice actors